Of Goddesses and Men
by Xen Silver Quill
Summary: "A love lost. A love unexpected. A love reborn." A three-shot. Demise/Hylia; Link/Zelda; Link/Hylia.


Before the Golden Goddesses shaped existence out of the void, two other great forces existed in the universe. There was no proper way to describe the forces, except that each was distinctly different from the other.

Din, from the essence of each force, fashioned two vessels.

Farore breathed life into each body.

Nayru gave each a soul, a mind, and a heart.

And so at the hands of the Elder Gods, the Two were born.

* * *

The first things she remembered seeing were his eyes: intense rings of molten gold, hard and pitiless even as a child. Looking into their depths, it was almost like looking into the depths of Hell itself. There was a furious and unnerving feeling to his face, to himself as a whole. Yet when he looked at her, his gaze softened up just the smallest bit, almost imperceptibly.

She was vaguely aware of three others around them, others she should have certainly been looking at instead of this strange boy. Still, it took great effort to tear her stare away from those eyes. When she did look around herself, a gasp escaped her lips at these strangers, these great women not unlike him and herself. Fright had her clinging to the boy, and though he grunted in irritation, he did not shake her off. The girl had her face buried in his shoulder when the Three stepped closer to them, not noticing that he wrapped his small arms around her in an almost protective way. They - the women - laughed at the defiant scowl on his face, thought not unkindly.

* * *

The girl was an angel - at least, that was what the boy first thought when he looked at her. She glowed with a light all her own, as if the sun had infused itself with her pale skin. Tawny blond hair fell down to her shoulders, just above bird wings that were not white but were brown with dapples of other colors like a hawk. Her eyes were a light blue that a person could lose their self in, that azure color that would inspire the color of the sky Nayru would construct.

She looked at him inquisitively, titling her head to one side as her hair got in the way of her face. His brows furrowed. How long was she going to keep staring at him?

They looked up at the same time to see the curious strangers around them. So concerned was he with these new people that he was caught quite off guard when he felt something nudge against him. The boy almost pushed her away when he got a face full of brown tresses, but then she started trembling. Instinct had him comforting the girl before he knew it. He sensed her fear, and something in him reared up in fierce protectiveness for this angel.

Though he did not have the words to express his thoughts, his countenance spoke for him, his glare fierce in an attempt to warn off the women from coming too near.

"Well, who would have thought Light would go so willingly to Darkness for protection, and that Darkness would respond in kind?"

"Ah, but remember, Sister, they have been together for something of an eternity. Perhaps, even longer than that. Who is to say?"

"Regardless, they make a fine pair, as they are surely meant to."

And as one, they said, "Welcome, little ones, to the world that will soon be. Welcome."

* * *

The three Elders taught the two children many things in that age before time truly began. They learned how to move and bend the tiny particles that made the universe, how to give the positive and negative energies shape and purpose in the dark void. They learned the alchemy of forging new elements for a purpose yet unknown to them. Above all else, however, they learned of the vital balance this new universe would need if it was to continue existing.

"You two must work in tandem to maintain this sacred equilibrium," Nayru had said. "For while you are Light and Darkness itself, as different as can be, you need each other. One may be strong where the other is weak, but together you are far stronger than one alone."

"But why?" the boy asked.

The Goddess smiled in Her Wisdom. "Well, young one, I could explain until another eternity passes us by, and your question would still not be answered. Perhaps it would be better to show you. Ah, look there!"

The children turned just in time to see a dazzling flare in the darkness, the heat driving them back a step or two. Shielding their eyes from the brilliance, it was several long moments before they could look again. The boy and girl gasped at what was before them.

_Oh._

The boy smiled at the revelation, as did the angel beside him, as they both saw, truly _saw_, what Nayru had meant.

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought I'd put part of this up and give it a try.

I am currently in a collaborative effort with a fellow Zelda fan to construct something of a three-shot, the purpose of which will probably not be made clear until this is complete. If we decide to complete it, haha.

Anywho, we both appreciate anyone whose taken the opportunity to read this humble little fic, and feedback/reviews are welcome.

Sincerely, Elena and Xen

Note: This chapter is only partially completed and is subject to change and/or extension.


End file.
